Born of Ice: A Jelsa FanFiction
by ijustreallylikestories
Summary: Growing up in a royal family who can freeze people in the blink of an eye. Okay.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Sis

She grabbed the bed sheets in agony. Her eyes filled with water. Her last birth was not nearly as painful as this one. She gripped his hand and bit her lip. He kissed her forehead. She prepared to push.

"I love you Elsa. Everything will be okay." He says. She nods in agreement. She screams and prepares.

* * *

_16 years later_

* * *

She walked into the dinning hall. A strand of her light blond hair covered her eyes. She shook her head and walked to a seat next to her cousin Lily.

"Icelynn." Her mother spoke. She looked across the table. "You're late."

"Colden isn't here yet either."

"But your father, mother, aunt, uncle, and cousins all are."

"I-"

"I'll let it slide...because it's your birthday!" Her mother smiles happily. She can't help but smile back. She and her mother had so much in common.

Everyone at the table smiled and cheered. She can't help but think. Thinking is her thing. It always has been. She loves her family. No matter what they're everything to her. The dinning hall doors swung open.

* * *

"Happy birthday sis!" He slurs. He walks forward swaying. It feels like his world is spinning.

"Colden." His father called.

"Yes?"

"Sit down."

"What if I don't wanna?" Then he falls. For the third day in a row, Colden frost has managed to embarrass his family before 9:00 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2: Guests

"Colden. What a pleasure." She says sarcastically. Her brother had always been a pain. She never did appreciate him.

"Shut it." He smirked.

"How about YOU shut it!" She flicked her hand and his mouth froze over. He clawed at his face. "That's better." She had always been significantly stronger than her brother. Well, just with her powers. Physically, not so much.

He charged at her with all his might. She smirked and quickly froze the ground. He fell and the ice on his mouth flew off. He groaned. The ice disappeared.

She looked over at her mom and slouched. Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "He deserved it." She whispered. Her and Lily had always been more sisters than cousins.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Icelynn. You know if you pull any stunts like that at your party tonight then-"

"I know. I know. I have clean up duty." Her mother never did the typical mom things when she got in trouble. She was never sent to her room or told to read instead of explore.

"I mean it. We have lots of people coming."

"Why is that? Inviting people who I don't even know."

"It's tradition." Her aunt said with a mouth full of waffles.

She sighed and sat back in her chair.

* * *

"Jack. I just want this party to be perfect for her."

"I know but you need to take a break. You've been planning for months."

She sighed. She didn't want to disappoint anyone. There was a knock at the door.

"Your majesty? There seems to something unusual on the guest list."

"Great. Bring it here please."

She looked over the piece of paper. She had to do a double take on three of the names.

_Prince Hans, Princess Bianca, and Prince James of the Southern Isles._

"Make sure we have extra security on high alert."

"Of course your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3: The Party Starts

She held up a pink dress covered in flowers. "You would look amazing in this!" She smiled.

"Lily. I know you like that one. So just wear it! Besides, I think I already have an idea."

* * *

"What are we gonna do Jack?" She said to her husband as they walked towards the ballroom.

"Everything will be fine." He pulled her close to him.

"What do you say to someone who tried to kill both you and your sister?!"

"...I've never really been in that situation so..."

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"It's not fair." He whispered over and over. He was shaking. Still in a half drunken state, he put his head in his hands. "My sister gets the world in her hands and I get countless hangovers." He knew in his head that he wasn't jealous but why was he acting like it?

* * *

The bells rang and the gates opened. Time for the fun to begin.

* * *

She ran her hand through her hair. The ballroom was slowly filling up. Then she saw him. She tensed.

"Elsa. It's okay. You'll be fine. And I'm here for you."

She hugged him and held him close. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and let her go.

* * *

She walked in with her cousin.

"I hope we get asked to dance." Her cousin says lightly.

"I hope YOU do. I don't dance."

"My mom says you're so much like your mom."

"I don't think I am."

Her cousin looks her up and down. "Are you looking at what you're wearing?"

Her ice blue dress resembles one her mother used to wear. "I wanted it like this."

"I like it." They lock arms and walk in.

* * *

"Now presenting the royal family of Arendelle!"

All were up there. King Jack, Queen Elsa, Princess Icelynn, Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, Prince Carter, and Princess Lily. One was missing. As expected. They stood there while people cheered. Then the music began. The queen, king and princess were left standing and greeting.

* * *

She could see them coming. She nudged Jack. He gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

A family walked up. She faked a smile while the boys bowed and the woman curtsied.

"Hello again your majesty." The man said.

"Hello Prince Hans."

"This is my wife Bianca and my son James."

Her mother and father greeted them. She looked at the son. He seemed barely older than her but was taller. He smiled and walked in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked softly.

"I uh..." She looked to her mother and father then back to him. "Sure." She couldn't help but blush.


End file.
